Kuroshitsuji: Black Feathers
by Kit-Kat-Katy
Summary: OC story, fanfiction, next chapter will have Ceil and Sebby


Kuroshutsuji Dosen't belong to me 0_0

My characters are: Silver,Angelus,Katherine (Katheer), and The Adult.

Assemblies lied on the gallery of the Frieze quarters, blood colluded in the pockets, dormant her eyes gazed as the withdrew the suspense to a fire developing in the kitchen, stretched up at the ceiling, trying its crimson feverish hands to jerk then char the floors as well as the walls. devouring away increasingly demolishing all in its direction. although the youthful girl just withstood there, her blonde locks burnt up to her shoulders not to mention her golden eyes beheld at the abolishment. She wobbly roamed over and above to one deceased corpses, sitting in the blood, collecting her sky lavender attire blemished with the blood of her deceased mother. "M-mother" she wheezed in a brief horse chatter, petting the women face with her hand, it felt so cold. Thunder assaulted outside as the rain longed in however the quarters determined to stay up as best it could. "happy sixth birthday, mama." She whispered again, footsteps dragged closer, a hand slammed on her shoulder. twisting to look up, a adult with emerald eyes additionally scarlet curls drew her up as well as drove her over and above his shoulder. He accessed off the kitchen and wandered off outside, driving her into the back of a chariot, alarming the driver to depart as the quarters developed to char down to the enclosure.

"let go!" she hollered as the adult's hand began tearing at the attire along with undergarments, the adult began removing his own apparel as he maintained his body pinning down the girl. "Get off" She bawled again only groaning this time, he started to fondle down her neck and conutiued from there. A holler sound out of the chariot as it head towards another cabin. The adult got out completely attired as the younger girl of six got out in a very cleaved out attire, bruises blanketed her from noggin to toes. "I'm Getting the police" She called. He dragged her shoulder and banged her against the bluff of the cabin, her crown bleed as he engorged her into a potato sack and cast her into a stream, the currents washed her down the stream, "young duchess of the Frieze family, lets behold you get out of this one." The adult chuckled a grewsome laugh.

information develop across London about the annihilation of the Frieze and a mystery were never answered, whatever happened to the young duchess. But a funeral was held at the mansion belong with the family's closet friend, Wens household. The child of her parents, walked down the stares, her hair curly and red, freckles across her face, she wore glasses that reflected her nice amber eyes. "Angelus." She called, a clumsy butler with black hair that spiked with purple eyes came running up, "Yes young mistress Silver" He spoke, the girl knows as Silver smiled "Found anything yet?" she asked, Angelus shake his head 'no'. She frowned, "Keep looking, Kat cannot be dead." she answered, her black and white Morin dress swayed with the motion of her body, as she stopped. Putting white Morin glories on her best friends Kat's grave she began to cry and pray.

The Butler Angelus already ran off, his young mistress did not know his secret he hid from her ether did anyone else. Running through the forest looking out for brunches and using them to get around he skimmed the ground around the old Frieze mansion, it's been three weeks, and still no sign. Spotting some older marks from a chariot he followed suit. Then he caught the scent of the young duchess of the Frieze mansion, following the scent he saw a potato sack washed up on the edge of the river pulling it completely out he lifted a body out of the bag, barley a live was the young duchess, "my, my..." whispered as he drew the body closer to his warm began and jumped off with it, changing the clothing to a little boy's he brought her to an orphanage. Telling them her name was Katheer. "I'll be back my little lamb, your soul will be mine" He spoke as he walked off into the night.


End file.
